Buchinyan
is a Lightning-attribute Rare Yo-kai of the Charming tribe. Introduced as Rank C, he was promoted to Rank A with ''Yo-kai Watch Busters. Appearances * Yo-kai Watch 2: Befriending Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch 3: Befriending Yo-kai. * Yo-kai Watch animation: Minor Yo-kai. ** Yo-kai Watch the Movie: Major Yo-kai. Biography A white cat with red spots all over its body. Its inner-ear and nose are dull pink. It has a gray body warmer around its stomach and an aquamarine sphere attached to its collar. The flames on its tails are indigo. Since this Yo-Kai is a fusion of Whisper and Jibanyan, they both fight over who controls the body. They still retain their distinct personalities, and are separated easily. Anime Season 2 In EP091, Whisper tried to get into a singing contest that Jibanyan was in and ended up crashing into him, creating Buchinyan. However, a photographer appeared and had Whisper detach himself for the shot, revealing that Whisper had merely wrapped himself around Jibanyan. In EP094, Shogunyan went on a rampage due to his obsession with wanting to cut tough material and Whisper and Jibanyan crashed into each other but this time they became stuck together, so Shogunyan used a special attack to divide them, which due to Whisper crashing into Shogunyan as a result, ironically caused Bushiper to be created instead. M01 In the anime, Buchinyan debuted alongside Darknyan as a unexpected fusion of Whisper and Jibanyan in "Yo-kai Watch: The Movie" as a means of defeating Dame Dedtime's final form, Dame Demona, formed when Whisper shoved himself into the path of the energizing blast that powered Hovernyan into Darknyan, when Nate and Nathaniel meant to solely power up Jibanyan. As Dame Dedtime needed to be defeated, Darknyan grabbed Buchinyan and maneuvered the fusion towards a key spot, allowing Buchinyan to destroy Kyodai Ubaune with his Flurry of Furry. Following that, the flightless Yo-kai crashed into the ground, defusing back into his components. Game Data Evolution Fusion Despite Buchinyan technically being a fusion of Jibanyan and Whisper, he cannot be obtained through Fusion. Base Stats ||-|Single enemy|The Inspirited Yo-kai is befuddled and attacks its allies. }} }}|13x10(2) 15x10(3)|-|All enemies|A new level of Paws of Fury that deals damage to all foes.}} ||-||Increases Defense if dealt critical damage.}} Blasters (Yo-kai Watch 2) Soul Gem How to befriend Yo-kai Watch 2 Save a Yo-kai Cam picture to the 3DS in Yo-kai Watch, then switch to Yo-kai Watch 2 and go to Mt. Wildwood. Talk to Mister E. to receive a Select-A-Coin +. Use it on the Crank-a-kai and you can choose between Komasan, Noko and Buchinyan. Selecting Buchinyan will make a cutscene play, where Nate seemingly gets an empty capsule from the Crank-a-kai, only for it to pull in Jibanyan and Whisper, and ejecting Buchinyan a few seconds later. After giving Nate his Medal, Buchinyan disappears, and Whisper and Jibanyan reappear, expressing discomfort over the fusion. Yo-kai Watch Busters Complete 10 Yo-kai Circles and talk to Happierre to befriend Buchinyan. Yo-kai Watch 3 Complete the Yo-kai Circle Nyan Nyan All-Stars, which consist of Jibanyan, Robonyan F, Shogunyan. Quotes * Loafing: "Nya-whis..." (Japanese:"Nyaow~ Whis....") * Being freed from the Crank-a-kai (Wibble Wobble): ''"I'm finally out! let's be together fornyever!"'' Trivia *There is a running gag where Nate will point out how he doesn't need Whisper's parts. *Interestingly in Yo-kai Watch Busters, Buchinyan is an entirely separate existing entity from Jibanyan and Whisper. *He is one of the few fused Yo-kai where he's treated as two separate beings, as EP094 demonstrated. *Buchinyan, along with Jibakoma, are the only Yo-kai who are stated to be the result of two Yo-kai fusing together to not be befriended by Fusion within the games. *Whisper's verbal tic is replaced with a chuckle when summoned by his English Yo-Motion medal. *One of Buchinyan's victory dances shows that he can float like Whisper, though this is never shown outside of the game. Name Origin "Buchinyan" is a combination of buchi (斑, "spots, mottles") and nyan. In other languages * Spanish (Spain): Buchinyan * Spanish (South America): Mininyan * Italian: Buchinyan Category:Male Characters Category:Charming Tribe Category:Cat Yo-kai Category:Present Yo-kai Category:Rank C Yo-kai Category:Lightning-attribute Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai That Love Chocobars Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch 2 Category:Ranger Role Yo-kai Category:Rank A Yo-kai